


Договор

by found_highway



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_highway/pseuds/found_highway
Summary: Эпизод войны между Корлеоне и Маранцано, в котором оказались замешаны юные Санни, Майкл и Том.
Relationships: Michael Corleone & Tom Hagen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Договор

Дождь прошёлся стирательной резинкой по парадным фасадам Линкольн-центра, площади и фонтану, так что массивные здания стали смазанными и хрупкими. Город казался прозрачным и призрачным, пока милостиво выглянувшее солнце не добавило немного тёплого света – но ненадолго. 

Том Хаген раскрыл зонт, прижимая к груди портфель и тут же отсыревшую газету. Трамвай предупреждающе звякнул, когда он собрался переходить дорогу, и он остановился, поглядывая на нежно-серое небо и на тёмно-серый асфальт, по которому текли ручьи, и раздумывая, как добираться до здания суда и как спасти от воды лучшие туфли, обутые нарочно ради первого процесса, на котором ему предстояло присутствовать.

Ещё несколько студентов вышли за ним следом и отправились кто ловить трамвай, а кто в закусочную, некоторые кивали Хагену на ходу, и он отвечал каждому, пока не увидел в конце улицы два силуэта, приковавшие его внимание и постепенно приближавшиеся.

Санни и Майкл, вымокшие под дождём (кудрявые волосы Санни распрямились из-за воды, Майкл, улыбаясь, смахивал с лица капли) и совсем не страдавшие от этого неудобства, тоже издалека узнали Хагена.

\- Том! – Санни махнул ему рукой, и тот невольно улыбнулся. Однако, когда оба подошли, то были встречены отповедью:

\- Что вы оба тут делаете? Вам нельзя здесь находиться.

\- Слушай, в дом не поступали никакие новости, про тебя ни слуху ни духу. Ну, я и решил тебя проведать. Точнее, мы с Майки решили, верно, Майки?

Майкл молча опустил и снова вскинул на Тома глаза. Он вообще предпочитал не говорить, когда можно было без этого обойтись. И, как иногда казалось Тому, он стеснялся его с недавнего времени. 

Санни же без малейших сомнений нырнул под зонт Хагена. Он был просто рад – свободе, удовольствию от нарушения правил, дождю, встрече с Томом – и не собирался это скрывать.

\- Рассказывай новости!

\- Не здесь. – Том обернулся по сторонам, поднял руку с портфелем, ловя такси. Первая попытка окончилась неудачей, машина не остановилась. – Санни, ты понимаешь, что тебе нельзя здесь появляться? Риччардо убили во вторник.

Майкл тихо вдохнул, Санни выругался. Хаген приподнял зонт, приглашая под него и Майкла, но тот покачал головой, разбрызгивая капли воды. Том продолжил:

\- Следят за всеми, любая связь в секунду будет прослежена. – Он снова поднял руку, и снова машина только влажно мигнула фарами. – А ты светишь меня и светишь Майкла. Посреди дня, посреди города, когда везде могут быть люди Маранцано. Зачем ты вообще привёл Майкла?

\- Он сам напросился.

Майкл заметно обиделся, даже немного покраснел:

\- Я не хотел, чтобы он шёл один.

Наконец, Тому повезло, и такси остановилось в паре шагов от них.

\- Давайте тогда отправимся на одну из квартир, и я расскажу, что знаю, окей?

Майкл кивнул, Санни пожал плечами и закатил глаза. Все трое забрались в такси. Том назвал адрес, предусмотрительно указав соседнюю с нужным домом улицу.

Они привнесли с собой влажность, тут же заполнившую воздух в салоне. Майкл, который оказался зажат между Томом и дверцей машины, тихо сказал:

\- Я вообще не знаю, что происходит, и мне это не нравится. 

\- Тебе и не стоит, Майки, - мягко заметил Хаген, но добился только упрямого, твёрдого взгляда:

\- Сейчас уже стоит. – И он прибавил: - Пожалуйста. Вам ведь есть чего бояться, и я хочу хотя бы знать, чего.

Том взглядом попросил его не продолжать разговор при шофёре и ответил, когда спустя несколько мучительно долгих минут они выбрались в нужном месте:

\- Я тоже не знаю всего, на самом деле. Санни объяснит лучше меня.

\- Да я всё сказал, что знал. На нас взъелись конкуренты, люди Маранцано. Папа показал ему, кто тут главный, но они не успокоились, и теперь у нас небольшие проблемы. Но это всё быстро закончится. Мы прижмём их к ногтю. – И Санни зашагал вперёд, в сторону нужного дома, не замечая человека на углу, укрывшегося за водостоком и внимательно наблюдающего за всеми тремя молодыми людьми.

\- Может быть, нам не стоит прижимать их к ногтю, Санни, - заметил Том, поднимаясь по лестнице. – Бойня уже началась, а дальше будет только хуже. Мы будем терять своих.

\- Я уже слышал всё это дерьмо, Том, можешь не повторять. И что я думаю, я тоже могу повторить: война есть война. Мы можем начать мироточить, нам это нихрена не поможет. Время действовать жёстко, понимаешь?

Площадка была тёмной, мрачной и обшарпанной, дом – старым. Звук их шагов гулко отдавался в пустых лестничных пролётах. И нужная дверь ничем не выделялась на общем фоне, такая же бедно и заброшено выглядящая.

Том пошарил в тайничке над дверным косяком и нашёл ключ, не отвечая на тираду Санни. Майкл, прислонившись к стене, заметил:

\- На тебе парадные туфли. Что мы тебе сорвали?

Хаген оглянулся на него, отпирая дверь.

\- Слушание. Не знаю, как я объясню куратору своё отсутствие, но я что-нибудь придумаю. Может, я даже успею – у меня целый час, а слушания обычно сильно задерживают.

Дверь открылась совершенно бесшумно, и Майкл сказал:

\- Прости. 

\- Ничего, Майки.

\- Ты, наверное, и время обеда тратишь на нас.

\- Не без того. – Том был действительно растроган этим вниманием и растерянно улыбнулся, когда Майкл сказал:

\- У меня есть апельсин, хочешь?

Санни же обернулся назад:

\- Мне показалось, или кто-то по лестнице шёл? 

\- Сейчас никто. Но заходи быстрее. – И Хаген, войдя первым, увидел, как на него из темноты смотрит дуло пистолета. А затем вышел и человек – приземистый итальянец.

Том успел крикнуть:

\- Бегите! – но с лестничной площадки уже вошёл ещё один вооружённый человек, высокий и костистый:

\- Только без глупостей, мальчики. Не дёргайтесь. Входим внутрь медленно и спокойно.

Они вошли и замерли посреди тёмной и тесной прихожей. Том локтем чувствовал спину Майкла, слышал шумное дыхание Санни. 

Майкл стиснул зубы, чтобы ничем не выдать себя. 

Санни сказал:

\- Ну вы покойники, ребята. 

\- Давайте-ка в гостиную. – Приземистый сделал приглашающее движение дулом. – В ногах правды нет.

И они пошли и сели на диван в гостиной, когда им сказали это сделать. Высокий встал у них за спиной, и Хаген на секунду зажмурился от стыда и чувства бессилия.

Гостиная была уютно обставлена – глубокие кресла с розовой обивкой, диван, тяжёлые и мягкие шторы. На стенах висело несколько пейзажей, на подставках стояла пара ваз. В одной из них до сих пор стояли цветы - нарциссы. Санни невольно задержал на них взгляд, вспоминая, что, кажется, их оставила здесь Констанца.

\- Значит, так. – Приземистый покряхтел, глядя на них, вытянул губы дудочкой, размышляя. - Слушай, ирландец, ты сейчас берёшь пацана и выходишь из квартиры. Скажешь дону Корлеоне, что мы готовы с ним пообщаться насчёт жизни и здоровья его старшенького. Мы люди приличные, деловые, и готовы договариваться. И мы показываем своё хорошее к дону Корлеоне отношение, детей не трогаем. Ну, а ты нам даром не дался, иди и радуйся, что жив. А мистер Сантино останется с нами. Пообщаемся, познакомимся… Выходя, вы не оборачиваетесь и не пытаетесь вернуться назад, не подходите к телефонным будкам и любым встречным людям, идёте пешком ближайший час. Если что сделаете не так – будет кому заметить. Тогда мистер Сантино может почувствовать себя нехорошо. Всё ясно?

\- Да, всё ясно, - сказал Том и покосился на Майкла. Тот молча кивнул.

\- Тогда поднимаетесь, и чтобы я руки ваши видел всё время.

Они молча и медленно поднялись, и во время этого движения Майкл поймал взгляд Хагена – и тот понял, что он сейчас сделает, но не успел даже подумать «Нет!».

Взгляд Майкла был тёмным, сосредоточенным и ничего не выражающим, и таким же он и остался, когда Майкл схватил с подставки вазу. Ваза полетела в приземистого, подставка – назад, в сторону высокого, а сам Майкл – на пол. Хаген упал в ноги противнику, обхватил его колени, повалил на пол. Приземистый, крича и матерясь, сделал несколько выстрелов в воздух, прежде чем получил сокрушительный удар в челюсть. Комната наполнилась пороховым дымом, в обшивке дивана расцвели дырки от пуль. 

Санни бросился на пол, прикрывая голову, но вскоре приподнялся и обнаружил, что Хаген и его противник катаются по полу в борьбе за пистолет, а второй их враг спрятался за диваном и, кажется, намерен стрелять. Оглядевшись, Санни смог достать своё оружие, не забывая пригибаться как можно ниже. Руки у него дрожали, когда он снимал пистолет с предохранителя, но он выстрелил быстро и чётко, как учили. 

И он попал, но за выстрелом не последовало значительной паузы, дающей понять, что он только что убил человека. Не успел Санни выпрямиться, как второй человек Маранцано заорал с пола:

\- Бросай оружие, или я прострелю ирландцу башку!

Он сумел прижать пистолет к виску Хагена, грузно нависая над ним. Санни вскинул ствол, но, поняв, что ничего не может сделать, прикусил губу, глухо зарычал и бросил оружие на ковёр. Раздался приглушённый стук.

Тогда из-за простреленного дивана медленно поднялся Майкл. Том, чувствуя горячее от недавних выстрелов дуло пистолета на своей коже, увидел его почерневшие глаза – как будто он навёл на него ещё две пушки. А затем Майкл поднял руку и выстрелил. 

Он успел подобрать оружие убитого и теперь воспользовался тем, что никто этого не ожидал.

Том вскрикнул, не сразу поняв, что цел. Рука врага дёрнулась, и выстрел оглушил Хагена, в глазах у него почернело, но – пуля прошла мимо. Человек Маранцано забился в конвульсиях, и Хаген с трудом выбрался из-под него. Он дрожал и не сразу смог подобрать пистолет. Надо было добить кричащего раненого, но всё не выходило справиться с руками. Несколько мгновений Том только нервно сглатывал, глядя на то, как толчками бьёт кровь из простреленной груди врага.

Санни кричал:

\- Ты охуел совсем! Майкл, он мог его убить, Майкл! Как ты вообще мог выстрелить!

Побелевшими губами тот ответил:

\- Я не знал… я не подумал. Том! Том! – Когда он позвал его во второй раз, Хаген, сжав рукоять оружия обеими руками, выстрелил раненому в голову, и голос Майкла был заглушён страшным грохотом.

\- Господи, ты понимаешь, как нам вообще повезло! У нас вообще не было шансов отсюда живыми уйти, когда ты кинул свою сраную вазу! – И безо всякого перехода Санни порывисто обнял брата. – Майкл, я тебя люблю. 

Майкл обнял брата в ответ, но продолжал смотреть на Тома. Тот тряхнул рукой и уронил пистолет на пол. Санни отстранился и направился к Хагену, чтобы обнять и его.

\- Поверить не могу, что мы смогли. Ребята, я это впервые сделал.

Хаген сглотнул, перевёл дыхание, обнял Санни в ответ, отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и сказал:

\- Санни, ты молодец. Я тоже впервые это сделал. Нам очень, очень повезло. А теперь нам надо уходить отсюда. Майкл… - он подошёл к младшему брату и точно так же поймал его потерянный взгляд. – Майкл, ты спас меня. Я твой должник, окей?

\- Я чуть не убил тебя.

Он был очень напряжён и казался каменной статуей, когда Том обнял его и шепнул на ухо:

\- Ты меня спас. 

Майкл вздохнул и немного расслабился, оттаял. Том погладил его по волосам и сам же смутился этого движения. Когда он отпустил Майкла, его голос звучал деловито:

\- Ты готов уходить? 

\- Да, - Майкл поднял и сразу опустил взгляд.

\- Тогда подбери пистолет. Мы уходим через пожарную лестницу. За дверью наверняка установлена слежка, и они сейчас придут на выстрелы.

Санни встряхнулся, провёл рукой по лицу:

\- Да, давайте скорей.

\- Они могут подстерегать на пожарном выходе, - сказал Майкл, но Санни пожал плечами:

\- А какие ещё варианты? Прорвёмся.

Том запер входную дверь, чтобы сюда не смогли войти сразу, и они медленно вышли на тесную площадку – сперва Санни, затем Хаген, последним Майкл. Заржавленное железо заскрипело, на их одежде остались его рыжие чешуйки. 

Дождь закончился, вышло солнце, и стояла сонная, тёплая, чистая тишина.   
Быстрой рысцой они спустились вниз, сжимая в карманах рукояти пистолетов, торопливо нырнули в проулок, свернули в другой. Том сохранял максимальное спокойствие и вёл братьев за собой, но на глазах у него выступили слёзы, склеившие ресницы стрелками и заставившие стискивать зубы. Майкл молча следовал за ним, застывший и, казалось, абсолютно отрешённый, а Санни нервно и торопливо оглядывался, как сеттер на охоте, и облизывал губы. Он вздрагивал, когда из окна высунулась женщина, и когда на ветру стало хлопать бельё на верёвке, но продолжал идти за Хагеном.

Тот позвонил дону Вито из ближайшей телефонной будки, махнув на всё рукой.

\- Да, папа. Их там двое. Да, с ними всё. Майкл с нами. Да. Хорошо.

Повесив трубку, Хаген устало вздохнул и прислонился к стене будки, как будто на звонок ушли остатки его сил.

\- Машина будет сейчас, прямо сюда. Мы едем домой.

Майкл слегка улыбнулся ему, и Том сказал:

\- Кажется, ты говорил про апельсин.

\- Да, - Майкл улыбнулся смелее. – Он до сих пор у меня в кармане, в пальто. – И он протянул ему апельсин, небольшой, но яркий и так же ярко пахнущий.

Хаген чистил его в машине, методично и неторопливо. Руки больше не дрожали. И голос Санни не дрожал, когда он рассказывал приехавшему за ними Клеменце всю историю, а тот хватался за голову и ругал их последними словами.

\- Будете сидеть по норам как мышки, чёртовы молокососы! – От волнения Клеменца перешёл на итальянский. – Куда вас только черти понесли! Значит так, молодые люди, Санни я забираю с собой, а вы двое пока перекантуетесь в одном месте, потом отвезу вас к дону. Надеюсь, он устроит вам хорошую головомойку. Два чистых мальчика с идеальной репутацией – и два трупа, дюжина выстрелов! Пресвятая Дева! Том, ты же будущий юрист!

\- А что я должен был сделать, процитировать им уголовный кодекс?

\- Ты мне ещё поговори. Короче, еда там есть и даже немного виски. Обязательно выпейте и отдохните. Потом повторите вашу историю дону. Нам ещё нужно выяснить, как они вызнали про квартиру. 

\- Почему меня отдельно? – спросил Санни, и Клеменца даже замахнулся на него:

\- И ты помолчи! Дон хочет видеть тебя первым, в своём доме, под охраной. Тебя же пытались похитить, забыл? Может, где-то в семье предатель!

Машина, взвизгнув шинами на повороте, въехала в тихий и тёмный двор, узкий, как горлышко бутылки. Со всеми предосторожностями люди Корлеоне отвели Тома и Майкла на второй этаж, в такое же узкое и тёмное помещение, и Клеменца буркнул:

\- С вами останутся двое. Один снаружи, один на кухне, не пропадёте даже с вашим талантом. – На выходе он обернулся и нехотя прибавил: - Отменно держитесь ребята, благослови вас Бог и святой Иосиф. Хорошо справились. 

И, прежде чем молодые люди посветлели и улыбнулись этим словам, он вышел за дверь. 

Майкл ушёл в комнату. Глухие тёмные занавески, которые Клеменца запретил отдёргивать, полностью удерживали свет, и только сквозь узкую щель пробивался тёплый лучик. Всё в комнате было массивным – пузатый комод, старое зеркало, глубокие кожаные кресла. Майкл сел в одно из них, откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза. Он резко распахнул их и вздрогнул, когда возле него раздалось звяканье – это Хаген поставил на низкий столик бутылку, пару бокалов и тарелку с немудрящей закуской.

\- Давай я тебе налью, только немного, - не очень уверенно предложил он. 

\- Я уже пробовал виски, - сказал Майкл как можно небрежней. – И, Том, я человека убил, какая разница, сколько виски я выпью?

Хаген быстро окинул его взглядом и налил им одинаковое, пусть и небольшое количество.

Майкл быстро выпил, не без труда сглотнул и поморщился. Том скинул плащ на соседнее кресло, снял пиджак, расстегнул пуговицу рубашки и тогда только взял свою порцию. Майкл следил за ним с почти болезненным вниманием и в конечном итоге не выдержал – быстро и резко согнулся пополам, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он не заплакал и не начал говорить, просто сидел так, пока Хаген не положил ладонь ему на плечо и не опустился на колено напротив его кресла.

\- Майк… эй, Майк. Всё в порядке, мы ведь живы.

Майкл отнял ладони от лица и обнял Тома – крепко, почти больно, и поцеловал – яростно и торопливо.

\- Я думал, что убил тебя. – Он поцеловал его снова, в щёку. – Я думал, что совершил ошибку и убил тебя. – Следующий поцелуй был мягче и пришёлся в висок, а на лице Хагена появилось выражение смущения, удивления и растерянности, сперва лёгкое, как рябь на воде, но становящееся всё более заметным, когда пальцы Майкла торопливо пробежались по его волосам, а на щеке, виске и возле уха горели следы от новых лихорадочных поцелуев. Хагену было неловко не реагировать, и он обнял Майкла в ответ, успокаивающе погладил по плечам, поцеловал в щёку.

\- Майкл, это позади. Это было рискованно, но ты выиграл, и тебе не стоит из-за этого беспокоиться. 

\- Я не простил бы себе такой ошибки. Никогда.

\- Я бы тоже не был бы рад, если бы погиб, не сомневайся, - Том попытался издать смешок, когда Майкл поцеловал его в уголок рта, и он, не размышляя, сделал то же самое, а в следующий момент произошёл едва заметный сдвиг, и поцелуй в губы вышел не таким, каким он выходил так часто при многочисленных сицилийских приветствиях – крепким, простым, эмоциональным, но совершенно не чувственным. Он получился неуверенным, нежным и лёгким. А затем чуть более смелым и ещё более нежным. Затем Том почувствовал, как ладонь Майкла легла ему на затылок, и отстранился.

Мгновение он смотрел на Майкла, думая, не сделать ли ему вид, что ничего не произошло, но у того блестели глаза и кровь прилила к щекам.

\- Майкл, тебе стоит заесть виски чем-нибудь и отправиться отдыхать.

\- Ты знал, что от тебя до сих пор пахнет апельсинами, от губ? – спросил Майкл, пытаясь сдержать улыбку и скрыть смущение.

\- Нет, не знал, - мягко ответил Том. – Послушай меня, пожалуйста. – Он хотел выпрямиться, но Майкл надавил на его плечи неожиданно решительным жестом:

\- Нет. Не уходи.

\- Май… - он не договорил, потому что Майкл притянул его к себе и заткнул ему рот.   
Когда этот поцелуй закончился, Том обнаружил себя подавшимся вперёд, вцепившимся в подлокотники кресла и прижавшимся бёдрами к коленям Майкла, а Майкл – откинувшимся назад и запустившим пальцы в растрепавшиеся волосы Тома.

\- Прекрати, - хрипло произнёс Хаген, уже не пытаясь отстраниться. – Это унизительно.

\- Для тебя или для меня?

\- Для обоих.

\- Я так не думаю.

\- Тебе будет отвратительно об этом вспоминать, Майк, ты не захочешь об этом вспомнить.

\- Неважно. И, кроме того, я же вижу, что нужно как-то… стравить напряжение. – Том покраснел так, что на глазах у него выступили слёзы, но не смог сдержать сдавленного стона, когда Майкл слегка прижался к нему.

\- Дверь не заперта, - сказал он, и они оба поняли, что вопрос решён.

\- Я попросил Рокко не входить пока в комнату.

И Рокко действительно не вошёл. Чистя апельсин, он слышал пару приглушённых вскриков, но даже не поднял головы. На коленях у него покоилось ружьё, на стоящем рядом столе аккуратной кучкой лежали корки. В их оранжевой поверхности отражалось солнце, украдкой проникающее через окно кухни. Охранник интересовался только тем, чем ему положено было интересоваться.

Опустив глаза и сжав губы, Том застёгивал воротник рубашки. 

\- А ведь ты это уже делал, - заметил Майкл, снова устроившись в кресле и откинувшись на спинку с блаженной улыбкой.

\- Да. В приюте. И потом… немного. Но это не было приятно. По крайней мере, не настолько.

Майкл снова улыбнулся, лениво и нежно. Хаген поднял на него глаза и невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Одёрнув манжеты рубашки и взяв со столика свой виски, он сел в соседнее кресло, поднял бокал и хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого молча выпил.

Майкл задумчиво смотрел на него и тоже молчал. Гладко прилизанные волосы были теперь растрёпаны, рубашка расстёгнута, металлическая пряжка ремня покоилась на бедре.

\- На самом деле, ты не убил его, - вдруг сказал Хаген. – Ты его ранил, а добил его я. Одного убил я, второго Санни.

\- Тебе так важно, чтобы я не был убийцей?

\- Нет, я просто хочу придерживаться фактов.

\- Я тебя люблю. – Он говорил это раньше, конечно, реже, чем все остальные, но говорил.

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Майкл. Через час ты об этом забудешь.

\- Нет, это правда.

Том молча смерил его взглядом, и Майкл смешался, опустил глаза.

\- Допивай свой виски и иди. Конечно, я тоже тебя люблю. – Хаген со стуком поставил бокал на столик. Майкл закрыл глаза и едва заметно улыбнулся, когда Том встал с кресла и вышел из комнаты. 

Он сжал пальцы и кулак и поднёс к губам, раздумывая, когда из кухни донеслось гудение газовой горелки и брякание чайника, а из ванной – гул труб, шум воды и голос Хагена, напевающего что-то. Майкл какое-то время слушал, как тот поёт, а потом встал и пошёл к нему.

Он остановился на пороге ванной, прислонился к косяку. Том заканчивал приводить себя в порядок – застегнул запонки, плеснул водой в лицо, потом ещё. Он заметил появление Майкла, слегка изменил положение тела, но продолжил умываться. На щеке Хагена отпечаталась узкая короткая полоска – это ребро пуговицы врезалось ему в кожу.

Майкл смотрел на него с несколько отстранённой нежностью и лёгким удивлением. Когда Том поднял голову, то увидел отражение Майкла в зеркале, посмотрел этому отражению в глаза, и ему стало страшно – это было видно по лицу. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, заключая молчаливый договор, и обоим было ясно, что это повторится снова, и не один раз, что это ничего не будет для них значить, никто из них никогда не скажет, что это что-то значит. Что никто из них никогда не заговорит об этом. Что оба будут ждать, будут хотеть, Том будет стыдиться, а Майкл нет. Что дон никогда не узнает. Что время между моментом, когда Майкл будет притягивать Тома к себе в тихой и тёмной комнате, и моментом, когда Том будет целовать Майкла в шею или в бедро, как будто ставя точку, станет выпадать из остального течения жизни и никогда ни на что не влиять. Ни на то, как они будут сидеть на разных сторонах стола на семейном ужине, ни на то, как будут в разное время искренне поздравлять друг друга с женитьбой, ни на то, как Том однажды поцелует Майкла по-другому – поцелует ему руку, и тогда всё закончится. 

Хаген смущённо потёр щёку, на которой отпечаталась пуговица, выключил воду и поправил воротничок рубашки. Майкл улыбнулся ему, оттолкнулся от косяка и вышел из ванной. Они ничего не сказали больше, но договор был подписан.


End file.
